Jace Walters
Jace Walters, a slender thirty something female with icy blue eyes and thick raven locks, standing at five foot eight. She carries herself well, good posture and strong strides; she is proud and keeps her head held high. Hidden in the small of her back is a delicate Aurabesh tattoo, laced with a tribal design; she gained this after leaving the Imperial Navy. She is currently pregnant with twins and can usually be seen looking at her reflection rather frustrated as none of her clothes fit properly. History The Early Years A scream echoed though out the darkness, reverberating against the surrounding buildings. It was the moment she had been waiting for, through nearly sixteen hours of labour, she had a son and now she had a daughter, their father was unknown, their mother being a prostitute. It was the time of the Empire, and a galaxy in chaos. Jace was taken from her mother just after her birth and given to an infertile couple as she was thought to be the weaker of the two. Given the name Jace Anastasia Quin, she attended private schooling on Coruscant. Her parents firm Imperial supporters, Jace was never told about her sibling being sent to the work houses after the death of their biological mother. Jace was found to be a eloquent and eager child. She had a promising future, her way with words and her thirst for knowledge pushed her forwards. At a young age she was interested in the workings of the galaxy and why people insisted on fighting. During one year Jace and her family were travelling to a great family anniversary when their convoy was hit by an attack, a young Jace was bundled into an escape pod and ejected on her own. She wasn't sure how long she had been drifting through space but this moment created an irrational fear of flying. She never saw her family again. Terrified, Jace was picked up by scavengers and taken to Coruscant. Her knowledge of the galaxy and her kind nature gained her safety as a kitchen girl in an Imperial family House. One of the young sons almost twice her age took pity on her and told her stories of his travels and educated her further. With his guidance Jace and many years service she left the kitchens and submitted an application to the Imperial Academy. Families Reunited During her service Jace has spent years as a Government clerk filing papers and running errands for her supervisor. Her punctuality and flexibility, her administration skills remarkable to those of her colleagues; She was encouraged to take a position in Navy as Zerk's personal assistant, this opened up an avenue of social experiences to her. Within days of joining 2nd Fleet she met James Walters, Terrence Thorne and Jerrek Farreach, becoming a regular patron of Magic's Bar. A relationship between Jerrek and Jace blossomed and events unfolded that would result in Jace discovering James was indeed her brother. Jace and James developed a close relationship and Jace was allowed to help out with serving at his bar. Jace didn't spend long in the Navy as she disagreed with her commanding officer, during leave she disappeared only to later discover she had a miscarriage during her service. She hadn't seen Jerrek for a long time and part of her leaving the Navy was caused by the bullying by a superior officer, James Turner. Losing Those You Love After her miscarriage, Jace spent little time in Magic's. When she did she enjoyed herself, making friends with Thorne's fiancee Novem Monraux. Jace was mortified when near to three months later she was to find out both had been brutally murdered. Jace left Imperial space in an attempt to clear her mind, straying into Anzati territory where she served a short term with the New Anzati Order (Anzatan Commonwealth). She lost contact with James and sat unnoticed for almost a year before she decided to head home and find out what had happened in her absence. Having entered Magic's after almost a year, things hadn't really changed in her eyes Jamie slumped against the bar and drinking whiskey - or was it Jamie? She approached the bar and settled on a stool beside him to go unnoticed; she paused to think why this could be. Alexander Fel joined her at the bar and began to explain what had happened in the year gone. Her brother was dead, he was a dark jedi maybe even a sith. The man sat beside her his clone - Mekum Campbell, who knew little to nothing about the past. A strange feeling washed over her, she felt so alone but yet she knew he should be there for her; not for the reasons she had hoped. She developed a relationship with several of the patrons of Magic's as she started working behind the bar again, more specifically Talon Xor. Joining the Union In the passing months, Jace grew close to members of the Lyran Union an Imperial Union member. Those she did not agree with the Galactic Empire ways, the Lyran Union held slightly different values and morals - She joined under the Intelligence branch working alongside Velislav Kun and Agaeki Eegas, her cover was an attaché for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which she tried to uphold as professionally as possible. As flirtation with Talon Xor dwindled due to her new role within the Union, a new relationship came to light with Kiger Wulf, a enigmatic Commissar. They grew closer and closer as time went by playful courting growing more serious as they both rose through the ranks. Jace stopped working in Intelligence as she didn't want to jeopardize what she had with Kiger, focusing on Foreign Affairs in the absence of Kavarg Monorus the former Minister of Foreign Affairs. The pair ventured out for some R&R on Kiger's ship the Soreen J, Jace found out she was pregnant and planned to tell Kiger when she found the right moment huddled up together in the master cabin. A mechanical failure brought the joyous moment to a standstill, knocking Kiger unconscious and leaving Jace to fly solo, the first time since the attack on the convoy. She managed steady the ship and patch Kiger up, something didn't feel right and she watched the crew and made sure the systems were running smoothly fine Kiger rested. A member of the crew notified Jace that Kiger was awake and she explained the situation, the landing gear was shot and they would have to land the ship manually. Kiger insisted he could fix the landing and continued to work despite Jace's plead for him to rest and the crew would be able to deal with this on their own. She sat on the bridge and monitored the system went she was attacked and forced away from the command consol, a member of the crew was a Clawdite posing as a Pau'an; neither Kiger or Jace knew why anyone would want them dead. United And Promotion (Minister of FA and standing together) Kidnapped (Pirates kidnap Kiger) High Tension (The Union falls to pieces and Jace finds out Kiger is not the biological father of the baby) Standing Together (Jace tells Kiger who the father of the baby is and Kiger tells Jace about the dissolution of the Union) Precious Life (Isabelle is born and the plot unfolds) A Knife in the Back (Talon's dead *gasp*) Forged Alliance (Jace works for Orph and is promised GNN) Taking a Stand (GNN is formed) Love on the Rocks (Kiger confronts Jace about her absence This is it (GNN is on the verge of collapse - Orph sells up and Kiger kills Isabelle as Jace begs to save her child) Give me Hope (Jace joins the Falleen Federation with her close friend Landion Domic, becoming good friends and partner to Jacen Newboro. Things are shaken as false rape charges are made against Jacen and things start to fall apart. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Walters Family Category:Nakesh Family